


Allow The Dead To Walk Again

by threeofswords



Series: Procrastination Pieces [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Necromancy, Resurrection, Reunions, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeofswords/pseuds/threeofswords
Summary: Quackity revives Schlatt
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Procrastination Pieces [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Allow The Dead To Walk Again

The night was cold. A chill ran down Quackity's spine as he walked purposefully down the wooden path. He had one goal tonight and if he didn't do it now then it would be a long wait before he could even think about trying again. His hand tightened around the worn leather book he was carrying; it had taken a lot of work to get to this point but he was finally ready.

At last, he approached his destination, the imposing mausoleum just a few steps away. Despite the fact that he had been one of the most hated men to ever set foot on this land, Schlatt had been given a fairly impressive memorial, even if his actual funeral was… less than dignified. 

Quackity walked slowly, making his way up the aisle between the seats and settling in front of the tomb. He took a deep breath, feeling the wind pick up as he opened the book and turned to the page he had bookmarked. Weeks of preparation had led him to this point. After a further moment of convincing himself that he was ready, he began to read.

"Ecce ego at hoc sepulcrum,  
Et videre immatura morte dissereret,  
A capta est anima mea antequam dies eius.  
Tempus amplius opus est.  
Revertetur eum ad mihi.  
Permittit eum vivere.  
Permittit mortuis ambulare iterum."

He took a step back, breath shaky as his gaze remained fixed on the cold stone crypt before him. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen - the wind whipped and chilled him to the bone and the light of the full moon illuminated the sombre scene - until suddenly a bony grey hand phased through the stone coffin, settling on top. Quickly, another joined it and the pair pushed down to help the rest of the gaunt body sit up. Quackity stepped back again, a mixture of fear, anxiety and slight disgust polluting his mind. 

Schlatt looked horrible; his translucent skin seemed tight against his bones, his hair was white and wiry around his horns, his clothes dishevelled and hanging off his body - they were the same ones he'd been wearing when he died, the funeral party neglecting to give him the dignity of a clean suit for his burial.

Once upright, the man swung his legs through the side of the tomb and stood. Quackity remained transfixed, watching the process really begin to take hold. Schlatt took slow, steady steps around to the front of his grave. As he did so, his body visibly started to change. Colour gradually returned to his complexion and his skeletal appearance filled out. The creases which had covered his skin disappeared and his hair mostly faded back to brown, leaving only a few white streaks as his youth was restored. 

He came to a stop at the top of the steps, feeling his strength flow through him once again, and gasped suddenly, sucking in a deep breath of air for the first time in months. Finally, as the wind settled, his translucency diminished and he became completely solid. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Hi, Pumpkin."

"It worked," Quackity breathed, not quite believing that he'd pulled it off. Schlatt descended the stairs and moved towards the younger man; Quackity had forgotten how much the other towered over him. Wordlessly, he brought his hands up to cup his resurrector's face - they felt warm on his freezing cheeks - and for a minute he remained like that, saying nothing and simply admiring the other man.

He slowly breathed in and out and leant down to delicately press their lips together. He kissed him slowly and sweetly, no lust behind his actions. When he pulled away, his hands stayed in place and he gazed down with pure adoration in his eyes.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," he whispered, "To touch you and hold you and," he pecked his lips, "and kiss you."

"Schlatt," Quackity smiled softly. His hands rested on Schlatt's wrists, thumbs gently rubbing the skin. They kissed again, more passionately than the first time, almost as if, at any second, they would be ripped apart again. 

When they finally separated, silent tears were rolling down Schlatt's cheeks. The bright light from the moon made the tracks shimmer against his skin. Quackity quickly wiped them away, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" Schlatt nodded.

"I am now. I was so alone." His voice broke slightly, "I thought about you every day. How much you meant to me. How badly we left things and how much I regret the way I hurt you. I didn't think I'd get a second chance." More tears welled in the corners of his eyes, threatening to escape at any second, "I missed you, Alex." 

In a quick movement, Quackity wrapped his arms around Schlatt and pulled him into a tight embrace. The ram's body shook as he began to cry harder, unable to suppress the sobs any longer. Quackity slowly lowered them both to the ground and Schlatt, being mindful of his horns, dropped his head onto the younger man's shoulder, clinging to the fabric of his shirt. Quackity rubbed his hand over Schlatt's back, feeling himself draw close to crying as well.

"Schlatt, I… I missed you too. I did. I tried not to because I knew that, towards the end, you hadn't been good to me but I couldn't help it. You… I love you." Schlatt lifted his head to meet his lover's eyes and raised a hand, gently wiping away the tear that was making its way down Quackity's cheek. He smiled, not in his usual way of smug and malicious, but sweet and genuine. He swallowed, nodding his head for a moment as he tried to compose himself enough to speak.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Join my mcyt [Discord Server](https://warehouse.carrd.co/#)
> 
> My [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/three0fsw0rds)
> 
> Wrote this to try and get over my writer's block 
> 
> Idk if it worked lmao
> 
> Whatever
> 
> Praying that no one who actually knows Latin reads that shit. I spent like half an hour in Google translate trying to get something that translates vaguely to what I want it to say lol


End file.
